


Sleepyhead

by cassie_nova



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bondage, Consent is Sexy, Drinking, F/M, Habit tops, Laughing Gas, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_nova/pseuds/cassie_nova
Summary: After a night of partying it up at the Lounge, you miss curfew. When you wake up in Habit's office, you realize he hasotherplans for you...





	Sleepyhead

In the brief time you’d been staying at the Habitat, you had yet to miss curfew. You always went to bed a little early, you liked waking up early and watching the sunrise from your bedroom window. Something about the way the Habitat slowly came to life in the morning made your heart swell.

Tonight you decided to visit your friends down in the Lounge. Thanking Gillis for letting you in, and smiling to yourself about the blush that crept onto his cheeks, you descended the stairs.

Almost immediately the gentle jazz music reached your ears, and as you stepped out of the stairwell you took a moment to really take in the Lounge. Over by the jukebox was Tiff, swaying along to the music, not really caring who saw her. Seated at the far end of the bar were Parsley and Jerafina, who clinked their shot glasses together before downing them. Reluctantly pouring them another shot was Jimothan, who caught your eye and smiled.

“Hey, kiddo!” He called, waving you over. You took a seat beside Jerafina, who wrapped an arm around your shoulder and gave you a squeeze. “Heeey Y/N,” she giggled, slurring her words as she spoke. “You finally gonna drink with usss?”

She leaned heavily on your shoulder, and you had to grip the bar to keep from falling off your stool. “Maybe another time?” You offered, but Jerafina was not one to give up without a fight.

“Come onnn!” She insisted, giving your shoulder another squeeze. At this, Parsley spoke up, slamming his shot glass down on the counter. “YEAH! We’re just getting started!”

Jerafina leaned over to wrap her other arm around Parsley’s shoulder and squeezed you both. “Pleeease!” When that got no response, she began to rock side to side in her seat, holding you, and Parsley, in a death grip.

“I’m not gonna sstop until you say yesss...or Parsssley vomitsss.” This made Parsley giggle, prompting Jerafina to rock harder on the already wobbly barstool. Oh my god, she really means it.

“Okay! Okay! I give in!” You agreed, thankful that she finally released her hold on you. Carefully readjusting yourself on the stool, you looked up to see Jimothan place three shots down in front of you.

Grateful that Jerafina and Parsley took the other two, you tentatively picked up the glass and held it out in front of you. As they each made sure to clink their glasses to yours, you made a silent vow to limit yourself to only a couple of drinks. You knew you were a lightweight and didn’t plan on getting completely wasted tonight.

Here goes nothing…

It burned going down your throat, and you squeezed your eyes shut at first. When the sensation finally stopped, you opened your eyes to find Jimothan watching you as he refilled everyone’s drinks. 

“Too strong for ya?” He tried to keep the smile off of his face as he watched you eye up your glass. You blushed, embarrassed that you’d reacted the way you did. “Hey, don’t sweat it-“ he began, but you downed the shot before he could finish.

Jerafina clapped you on the back, a little too hard, and beamed. “ALL RIGHT!” From his seat Parsley gave you a thumbs up, cheering you on. 

Two shots turned into three, four, five. Eventually, you lost count, but you didn’t seem to mind. Soon you were taking shots “like a pro”, much to Jerafina’s delight.

The night went by in a haze of drinking, bathroom karaoke, and just goofing around with Parsley. Usually, he was pretty shy and awkward, but a few drinks seemed to open him up a little bit. He spoke up and was way more animated than he usually was. 

You noticed that Jimothan kept checking up on Parsley to make sure he was doing alright. Whether it was offering some water or pretending to clean a spot on the counter, he never let him out of his sights. While he liked to act like he wasn’t too fond of his son, deep down you knew he really cared about him. He’s such a dad.

You noticed Tiff waving to you by the jukebox, and you all but slid off of your stool and stumbled over to her. “Hey there, Y/N. Having fun?” You went to take a step towards her and tripped, only for Tiff to catch your hands.

“You’ve sure had a lot to drink.” She giggled, steadying you. Without thinking, you twirled her, or at least tried to. Tiff was a little taller than you, but she seemed to think it was cute nonetheless. 

“Let’s dance!” You shouted, not noticing how loud you were being. Tiff didn’t seem to mind, smiling as she twirled you this time. “Only if you can keep up.”

For a while, the two of you danced to the music, with Tiff taking the lead. Making sure it was okay first, she gracefully dipped you. When you tried to dip her, the two of you ended up falling to the floor in a laughing heap.

Every time you tried to get back up, you’d laugh so hard that you'd end up falling over again. This caught Jerafina’s attention, who decided to come see what all the noise was about.

“Here…” She smiled, offering you her hand free hand. In the other, she held a fruity drink, and you didn’t like the way it was swishing around in the glass. Against your better judgment, you took Jerafina’s hand, not too surprised when she ended up spilling the stuff onto you.

“Shooooot!” She giggled, not really as concerned as she seemed. Tiff helped you up before taking hold of Jerafina’s hands. “Alright, I think it’s time we got you off to bed.” She turned to look back at you as she lead Jerafina over to the stairs, “Will you be alright without me?”

You nodded vigorously, earning you a smile from Tiff. “Well then, goodnight Y/N.” You watched the two of them leave before making your way back to the bar. 

Taking a seat beside Parsley, you noticed he was laying his head down on the counter, his arms sprawled out in front of him. “OH! Hey, Y/N. Tonight was fun, let’s do it again sometime.” He mumbled, lifting his head to look at you before resting his head back on the counter.

Jimothan chuckled, throwing the rag he used to clean glasses over his shoulder. “Out like a light, huh?” Carefully, he made his way around the bar to his son, grabbing his briefcase and suit jacket before draping Parsley’s arm over his shoulder. 

Parsley groaned a little but seemed content to be helped up by his dad. “Gooodnight.” He giggled, leaning most of his weight on Jimothan before closing his eyes again, a dopey smile plastered on his face. They’d never admit it, but they really do love each other.

“Say, if I leave ya here to clean yourself up, can ya lock up for me, kiddo?” Jimothan asked, motioning to Parsley with head. “If I don’t get this one to bed, he’ll never leave.”

“You got it.” You smiled, waving and saying goodnight to both before heading into the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch, you grimaced at your reflection. Your hair was a mess, your clothes were wrinkled, and there was a large red spot on your shirt from where Jerafina spilled her drink.

You held your shirt under the faucet and rubbed it with soap, not really sure if this would keep it from staining. When it didn’t seem to be getting any better, you frowned. Thanks, Jerafina…

Realizing there was nothing you could do, you turned off the light and stumbled over to the stairs. You turned off the lights to the Lounge and couldn’t help being a little disappointed when even the jukebox shut off. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, you came upon Gillis, who seemed a little worried when he saw the way you stumbled. “WOAH! You okay, Y/N?” As gentle as someone his size could be, he steadied your shoulders with his hands.

“Yeah...just had a little too much to drink. Told Jim I’d lock up for him since Parsley was wa-a-sted.” You singsonged, laughing to yourself. You smiled, not noticing the concern on Gillis’ face.

“Are you sure? You look like you should get to bed. Besides, you know how Habit gets about curfew.” Undeterred, you tried to shake his hands off, but he was a lot taller and stronger than you. 

“PSH, I never miss curfew.” You assured him, standing up straight and putting your hands on your hips as if this proved your point. “I’ll be fine.” What would Habit do anyways?

Not entirely believing you, Gillis left for his own room. You appreciated how much he cared about his friends, even if he was too shy to admit it. Making sure the door to the Lounge was securely locked, and struggling a little with it, you began to make your way across the courtyard.

Something about the air seemed...different. You didn’t like the way it felt in your lungs, even if it tasted a little sweet. Maybe you did have too much to drink.

Your vision started to get blurry, and the world around you was pulsing. Was it getting harder to breathe? When you tried to take another step, your legs felt like they weighed a ton, literally. 

Before you knew it, you collapsed, hitting the concrete with a loud SLAP! Your head was spinning like a top, and you could barely think straight. Just lifting your head to look around for help took effort, all of your limbs felt heavy.

You spotted the pond Marv usually hung out in and figured splashing a little water in your face might help. There was the sound of movement behind you, but you barely had the energy to crawl towards the pond, let alone turn around.

Just as your hand was about to reach the edge of the pond, someone stepped in the way. A throat cleared, and you used the last of your strength to look up. 

Staring down at you was none other than Dr. Habit himself. You recalled briefly meeting with him when you first arrived at the Habitat, but he’d rushed you out so quickly that you’d barely had time to get a word in.

His cheery expression had come off as endearing before, but now it only made you nervous. “Hey there, sleepyhead! You know that it’s bedtime.”

He was a lot taller than you, even when you were standing up, but now that you lay flat on your stomach he seemed to tower over you. As he reached down, you passed out without a fight.

You slipped in and out of consciousness, everything seeming to go by in slow motion. At one point Habit had picked you up off the floor, and was carrying you bridal style, presumably to bed. Your arms dangled by your sides, and when you tried to move them you found it took too much effort.

You were somewhere dark. The Boiler Room? You didn’t recognize it at all, and this hallway seemed to go on forever. Your eyelids grew heavy, and you decided to just close them again.

Later when you stirred a button was pushed, and you heard the sound of...elevator doors? Habit seemed to be humming to himself, a tune you didn’t recognize, and you could feel the vibrations from where your head lay against his chest. His voice is so deep.

Not liking the way it felt, you tried to turn your head away from Habit. He snapped out of his daze and looked down at you, smiling wide. “Just go back to sleep,” he whispered, adjusting his hold on you. 

“Wh...where…” you tried to ask, your tongue feeling like lead in your mouth. Why was it so hard to talk? He chuckled, shaking his head at you like you were a fussy child. “That’s NONE of your concern, sleepyhead!” Too tired to say anymore, you fell into a deep sleep, not waking up for a while.

When you did come to, you squinted your eyes against the harsh light coming from overhead. You went to shield your eyes with your hands, only to find that they were bound to the chair you were in.

From across the room, you heard someone laugh. “Sorry, but I couldn’t have you moving around for this.” You recognized the voice as Habit’s, but something about the tone made you uneasy.

“Now that you’re awake, let’s talk!” Your eyes adjusted to the light, and you noticed that Habit had changed his clothes. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and he was wearing a lab coat with...stains...on it. With his hair pulled up, he looks pretty cute.

You’d always thought Habit was kind of cute, but you never acted on those thoughts. At least, not until you got to your room you didn’t. You hoped he didn’t notice you staring.

“What’s going o-“ but before you could finish, Habit silenced you with a finger to your lips. You stiffened, not fully expecting him to touch you.

“When I said ‘talk’, I meant me. You just listen.” He removed his finger only to reach up and brush some of your hair behind your ear. The way he moved so slowly, almost deliberately letting his hand linger by the side of your face, made you shiver. 

If he noticed, he didn’t let on and kept going. “I saw you at the Lounge tonight, did you have fun?” He began to pace around the chair you were in, and the way he was looking at you made your heart flutter.

“Y’know, you’ve never missed curfew before. You’re usually pretty good about that.” Here he paused to stand behind the chair, leaning down to speak by your ear.

“Which is why I can’t understand why you’d suddenly miss it.” His voice was lowered, and he was close enough that you could feel his breath against your face. Oh my god…

You swallowed, your heart pounding in your chest. Why were you so nervous? Any other time you would’ve loved something like this. You fidgeted in the chair.

As if sensing your discomfort, he placed his hands on your shoulders. You jumped, and you could’ve sworn there was some smugness to his voice. “You’re so tense, why’s that?” He gave your shoulders a squeeze and you let out a squeak.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” He squeezed again, and you white-knuckled the armrests. He placed a hand against your cheek, and you closed your eyes. “Why, you’re burning up!” Was he...teasing you?

“Is something wrong?” He came around to the side of the chair and seemed to be fiddling with something. Suddenly, the chair was laying flat, and you let out a whimper. 

He took a seat at the end of the chair, carefully studying your face. You held the armrest in a death grip, and it only tightened when he placed a hand on your knee.

You went to speak, but at that moment Habit decided to trace your kneecap with his fingers. All that came out was a groan, and you could’ve sworn you’d seen something flash in his eyes. He smirked, and you’d never admit it, but it turned you on a little.

You tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but the restraints were oh-so-tight and it was futile. This time he laughed and gripped your knee a little tighter.

“What’s wrong? Does this bother you?” There was no way he didn’t know what he was doing. Dissatisfied with your silence, he scooted up the seat and leaned over you. 

You wanted to look anywhere but up at him and squeezed your eyes shut. A firm hand under your chin lifted your face so that you had to look up at him. 

“If you want me to stop, you have to let me know.” Your eyes darted between his eyes and his lips, unable to settle on one spot. Never in a million years did you guess that you’d get to be this close to him.

Acting of its own accord, you leaned your face up. Soon there was barely any room between the two of you, and it seemed like there was nothing else to do but kiss. You closed your eyes and let your mouth open up a little.

Before your lips could touch though, he placed a finger on your lips. Come on! “I don’t know what you want unless you tell me.” He cupped your face with his left hand, the other one holding him over your body.

“Do you want this, Y/N?”

You bit your lip. The anticipation was killing you. “Y...yes…”

“Hmm? I can’t hear you, speak up.” Was he really going to make you ask for it? As if reading your thoughts, he spoke, “We can just stay like this all night, I’m not doing anything until you tell me what you want.”

You could feel the blood rushing to your face. You squirmed a little in your seat, all this talk filling you with want. If you didn’t get relief soon…

“You...I want you, Habit.” Your heart was pounding, and your hands clawed at the armrests. You couldn’t tell if this was the alcohol talking, but you didn’t seem to care.

He smiled, and you could see in his eyes that it was genuine. With the softest voice, he spoke, “That’s all I wanted.”

In an instant, your lips locked, and you moaned into the kiss. His tongue was inside, exploring every inch of your mouth. You could’ve sworn he was running his tongue over your teeth. It was a little weird, but you’d been wanting to kiss him for so long that you almost didn’t mind. Almost.

He pulled away, and you felt like your head was spinning all over again. Or was that all the alcohol? 

There was a bit of drool on your face, and he wiped it away with his thumb. Before you knew what was happening, he was licking the saliva off his thumb. The grin on his face made you squirm.

“You taste so good, but I wonder…” He sat back on the chair before reaching down to run his hand over the fly of your pants. It felt so good and you wanted more. You bucked up into his hand, whining when he pulled it away. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked, fiddling with the zipper. You nodded frantically, anything to get the friction back. Please, please, please!!

“Uh-uh, you have to tell me!” He groaned impatiently. “Do you want this?” You bucked your hips helplessly, desperate for him to touch you again. 

“Please! Pl...please!” You whined, trying to fight against the restraints keeping you down.

“Please, what? What do you want, Y/N?” 

“Please touch me!” With this, your frustration reached its peak. You couldn’t take it anymore.

“Now, was that so hard?” Habit laughed to himself, undoing the zipper and pulling down your pants. You sunk into the chair, sighing with relief.

There was no denying that your panties were soaked. Once your pants were off you could feel the A/C against them, the air was cool and you didn’t like it.

Habit absentmindedly rubbed you through your panties, watching your face intently. “Well well well, someone’s a little excited.”

You groaned, anxious for him to touch you. All this teasing was getting you worked up, and he knew it.

“Whatever should we do about this, hmm?” He paused his caressing, waiting for you to respond.

“Touch me...please, Habit.” 

“Well, I suppose if you need it that badly…” In an instant, your panties were down by your knees. You whined as he ran his fingers along your entrance.

His thumb rubbed your clit, and you bit your lip to hold the moan in. Habit immediately stopped, pulling his hand away from your crotch.

“I want to hear you. How else would I know that you want this?” 

Tentatively, he moved his hand back, and you whimpered at his touch. Without warning, he slid his finger inside, and you moaned.

“A bit needy, aren’t we?” All this teasing was making you more and more frustrated. You bucked into his hand until finally, finally, he began to slowly slide his finger in and out of you.

Habit watched as your face as you moaned and writhed under his touch. He loved the ‘O’ you’d make with your mouth when he crooked his finger in a ‘come here’ motion.

“Oh my god...oh my GOD” You shouted, earning you a laugh from Habit. “If you’re not careful, you’ll wake up the others.” You bit your lip and he paused for a moment.

“Just kidding! These walls are soundproof.” And with that, he stuck another finger inside you. You cried out, loudly, and this just made him laugh more.

He picked up the pace, and you became a mess underneath him. You felt a tension building in your stomach and you knew that soon you’d be finished.

“I...I’m gonna…” but you could barely think straight. Habit was having none of this, slowing his rhythm so that you could speak.

“You’re going to, what? I can’t hear you.”

You groaned. Did he have to do this now?

“I’m so close...please…”

He hummed to himself, lazily sliding his fingers in and out. “Close to what?” 

Oh my god…

“I’m gonna come.” You wished there weren’t restraints on your arms so you could make him keep going, but as you struggled you realized it was pointless. You were at his mercy.

“Mmhmm...and do you want to come?” 

The need in your voice was evident, “Please! Please let me come, Habit!” 

“It’s Doctor Habit, to you, dear.” He corrected, his voice smug. He was enjoying watching you squirm.

“Dr. Habit, please let me come.”

He sighed. “Well, since you’ve asked me so nicely…”

He was back to his regular pace and once again you were moaning under his touch. “So needy.”

The moans turned to shouts, and you weren’t sure how much longer you would last. The tension in your gut was getting tighter and tighter.

Habit could tell you were close and leaned into your face. In the sweetest voice possible he whispered, “Come for me.” Then it was over.

You bucked your hips once, twice, before coming around his fingers. Your entire body tensed, your toes curling in your shoes, and then you went limp. As he eased himself out of you, a wave of ecstasy washed over you.

You relaxed into the seat, and Habit got up to enter the code into the keypad with his clean hand. When you were finally released from your restraints, you sat up and rubbed your wrists. That’s gonna leave a mark.

Habit sat at the end of the chair and turned towards you. Maintaining eye contact, he slipped the wet fingers inside his mouth. He cleaned them up with his tongue before pulling them out with a soft pop!

“You taste so good.” He smiled, and before he could react you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him. You could faintly taste yourself on his lips and it did taste pretty sweet.

This time you pulled away, and you laid back down on the seat. You motioned for him to lay beside you, and he awkwardly laid down on the seat. There wasn’t really room, but you didn’t mind.

Despite the height difference, your eyes were level with each other. “How was it?” He asked, a blush creeping onto his face. He did care about you

You cupped his face, rubbing your thumb along his cheek. “That was amazing, Habit.” He placed his hand over the one you had on his face and smiled, really smiled.

You lay there like that for a while, neither of you saying anything. You just wanted to enjoy his presence for a while. He leaned into your touch and you wondered if anyone had ever touched him like this. Mentally, you made a note to return the favor.

Eventually, he got up, grabbing you a washcloth to clean yourself up with. When you looked out the window, you noticed the sun faintly coming up over the horizon. How long had you been there?

You didn’t get up, yawning before laying your head back down. You were tired and the chair was kind of comfortable. You yawned, tucking your arms beneath your head. 

“You’d better get back, sleepyhead,” he said quietly, facing the window. “Before the others notice you’re gone, I mean.” 

Stretching first, you walked over to the window and took his hand, pulling his attention away from the Habitat down below. You tugged on his hand until he obliged, bending down so that you could kiss him.

It was soft, and you were both blushing this time. “Y’know, if you liked that, you could always stay out past curfew for more.” You rolled your eyes at him and left the office, taking the elevator and then the tunnel back to the apartments. 

Thankfully, no one else seemed to be awake yet. Making sure to be quiet, you made your way up the stairwell to your room, where you softly climbed into bed. 

Taking one last look around your room, the sun slowly filling the room with a gentle glow, you pulled the covers over your head. It was still the early morning, and you’d have plenty of time to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! It's my first ever fanfic, so lmk what you think. I didn't write Habit's manic speech like it is in the game bc it was confusing, I hope that's ok. I wrote this with an AFAB reader, but I could write an AMAB version if you guys want. If you have any requests, lmk and I might write them. I have abt two more fics ready to be published, so expect them soon!


End file.
